


14. Jet

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes You dog, Burlesque, Dancing, First Time, M/M, Steve is weak to Tony, Tony You Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: 'Tonya' is a rather fabulous french dancer hidden in bowels of france, near a camp with a not so hidden american seceret.





	14. Jet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



Bucky walked arm in arm with one Steve Rogers, through the dimly lit town streets, a few people still around at this hour either heading in a similar direction or stumbling home.

“I'll show you what you’ve been missing out on, Stevie,” Bucky grinned as they headed towards an old town house, men ascending the steps. Steve noticed a pair of tap shoes hanging on the corner of the railings; confused, he frowned as Bucky dragged him towards them.

“What are we-” He was cut off by a sultry yet condescending voice as they rounded the corner, the entrance to the club’s cellar below.

“Hmm, welcome back, soldier. Brought a friend along I see.” Sharp eyes rolled over them both as the slender, dark haired woman stood easily in the shadows, eyes shifting every now and then as if looking out for something.

“Is,” the brunet coughed slightly, “Tonya on tonight?” 

“You mean that bratty thing you’ve been eyeing? Yes, he’s on tonight.” The slender woman flicked her hair over her shoulder revealing sharp cheekbones and an even sharper nose, skin like porcelain, those eyes never stopping. “Come on, before someone sees you loitering.” 

They were ushered in and Steve couldn’t help but notice the woman’s small heels barely contributed to her considerable height.

Buzzing, Bucky descended the narrow steps. Steve followed, still frowning. “Where are you taking me, Buck?”

“Don’t worry punk, you're gonna love it,” he answered, eyes twinkling as he turned back into the direction they were headed. Bucky knocked on the heavy door, odd. A frumpy man opened the door looking not at them but at the woman at the top of the stairs, Steve turned to look at her too, noticing from this angle there were no curves or subtle softness to the woman's frame like there would be even in a person that slender.

Steve visibly gulped as the ebony haired -  _ wo _ -man? - eyed them lazily.

The man in front of them grunted, letting them in with a splay of his hand.

Inside, there was a short damp corridor that led them into the bowels of the club above and Steve was struck by how the room opened out large and bodies filled stools, the lights above on strings keeping the atmosphere warm and welcoming. There was a small bar where a man who seemed too large to even get through the door was serving people. The ceiling, although low, curved up and around into a point so that parts of the room was more open than others, and there were little cubbies with benches crammed into them so that people could sit. Steve noticed not everyone there was male; there were some females, some ladies dressed as men and even some men dressed as women.

Bucky squeezed his arm and pulled him along as he roughed his way into the seats closest to the stage. 

“What are we doing here, Buck?” Steve sat beside him, squished up against him so he didn’t knock any of the other patrons. 

“Just enjoy yourself already,” Bucky grabbed two pints of beer from a passing woman, who was dressed rather provocatively. Steve raised his eyebrow, anticipating a rebuke, but she just rolled her eyes at the pair. Bucky started to down his pint handing the other to Steve who just gave him a bland look. “Just drink the goddamn beer.” 

The chatter of the room made the energy buzz, and Steve was actually getting quite relaxed. Everyone seemed friendly enough, talking in their groups or simply broodily drinking alone, until the lights flickered and people cheered and clapped, turning to the stage now lit by a single spot light on the corner.

As smooth french jazz started playing, the crowd was quiet, all eyes on the spotlight. A bright red boa was wrapped around a lean arm, as it slinked around the scrunched up curtain; a leg followed, ballet shoes the same colour, out poked a head as if shy, gold honey-like eyes and tight curls atop of the head, that, that looked like a man...the music slowly twisted and dipped and out swirled, yes, a man; he was wearing a long golden robe split up the sides to show off lean legs as he moved. The robe wrapped tight around his waist to accentuate his form enticingly. 

Steve flushed and unable to look away the magnificent being. He started his shedding of clothes by slinking the boa of his shoulders, and a shimmy as it went, crossing his legs back and forth and he moved smoothly across the stage to the music.

The slow sensuous strip tease had both men hypnotised, ‘Tonya’ swaying his hips around, twirling and dipping, flicking out his legs in some sort ballet performance, until there was a simple silk slip.

Tonya gracefully pivoted over one foot in the air, the other on the ground pointed; the slip hitched up, but without revealing anything at all as he performed a sort of vertical splits, reaching down towards large ostrich feather coverings, red just like his boa, he shifted shaking the feathers and smirking wickedly out at the crowd, and then slip went flying, his expression moving to a false shock and innocence, as couple of whistles came out. 

‘Tonya’ prowled around the stage a little flicking up his legs and twirling, the feathers showing enough let everyone's imagination to run wild. 

Suddenly the lighting pinpointed ‘Tonya’ and the music came to some sort of crescendo,  _ if jazz can even do that _ and ‘Tonya’ flared out the feathers displaying his tanned lithe form to the crowd only a sort of jeweled cloth tightly covering his genitalia. 

It was at this point Steve fell off his stool. 

Some of the other patrons looking over and others tutting, Tonya just looked concerned covering himself and standing on his toes trying to look at the handsome blond. Next to him, Bucky laughed so much that almost everyone went back to looking at the stage, clapping for ‘Tonya’.

\---

“But  _ why _ , Loki?” Tony looked at the piece of clothing like it had personally offended his family.

“I do not know, Anton, he only gave me the bag and paid extra if you’d wear it,” Loki, the tall dark haired ‘ _ maiden _ ’ who was usually on watch, was exasperated with Tony’s antics.

Tony let out a heavy breath and held out the item looking it over, “FINE!” He then snatched the wad of cash from Loki’s hand and strutted off into a changing area muttering about  _ ‘stupid American soldiers and their stupid fetishes.’ _

_ \--- _

After handing off their request to Loki, Steve and Bucky had been ushered into a small room with the promise of what they had asked. 

The room itself was lit with stringed lights like the larger performance room they had been in a few nights ago, and wooden seating - just a singular bench, a few cushions propped up here and there.

They were both chatting idly when a figure dressed in the brilliant white USO uniform fluttered into the room.

Steve almost choked on his drink as Bucky grinned.

It was ‘Tonya,’ hair brilliantly messy, eyes dazzling honey and oh sweet jesus that outfit.

“Est-ce que tu parles français?” -  ‘Do you speak french?’ ‘Tonya’ looked expectantly at them both.

Steve stuttered unable to answer, face turning a deeper shade of crimson. 

“ Oui! Un peu...” -  ‘Yes! A little…” Bucky raked his eyes up and down Tony’s body, eyeing up the perfect legs that led underneath the skirt, what was he wearing under there? He went to reach out but the smaller brunet slapped his hand away.

Steve frowned at Bucky’s actions and since when did he know French? 

“Oah d'accord, c'était donc ton idée? Faire bégayer grand, beau et beau ici?” -  ‘Oah okay, so it was your idea? Make tall, blonde and handsome over here stutter?’ Tony raised an eyebrow, mentioning towards his outfit with a wave of the hand.

“Oh, well you’re very beautiful,” Steve started.

“He can't understand you, St-” Bucky interrupted, shaking his head at his friend.

Steve cut him off, “Oi!”

Bucky rolled his eyes “It’s not like he understands what we’re saying.”

“Well, I still like to say it! Don’t you think he’s beautiful? Tell him in French!” Steve crossed his arms, muscles on show even through the leather of the jacket he’d pinched from Buck.

“Well now, I only know what Jacques has taught me and the amount of times he's been slapped, I don’t trust what he says…” 

Tony schooled his features into a look of slight confusion, but he was amused by the two bickering. He knew Jacques he most definitely had not told this Bucky something nice to say, although the man was a notorious flirt and a deft hand with the ladies, he had probably told Bucky something rude or overly obnoxious.

Steve huffed, looked over to Tony and noticed he was smiling softly, and flushed even more.

“I can't dance.” Looking slightly forlorn, the blond shook his head and looked down at his feet.

Tony smiled and turns to Bucky holding out a hand again,” Envie de danser?” \- ‘Care to dance?’

“Oui!” - ‘Yes’ Bucky jumped up, sliding a hand around Tony’s waist and holding onto the other, pulling him close, a wonky smirk on his face as Tony let out a small squeak.

Tony hastily pasted his stage smile back on his face, slightly embarrassed by his involuntary reaction, but the soldier was very attractive and having him up close made his insides swoop, maybe he should give up the act, he could speak English….

“Fine, fine, fine, I can speak English, I just wanted to push your buttons.”

Bucky’s face lit up in a brilliant smile, “Consider them pushed.”

“I guess this was your idea! The sweet little USO outfit?” Tony tilted his head in question at the taller brunet, “does it get you all hot and bothered, the ladies in red white and blue, doing the cancan? You know that started here, the cancan,” pausing in his speech as he swayed slowly with Bucky, “The men they used to come to see if they could get a look at the ladies, as the rumour was that they wore no underwear, yet they danced, sooo fast, so fast that they used to fight to get to the front, just to glimpse under their skirts…” Tony raised an eyebrow, challenging them both, “are you soldiers going to do that, hmm?”

Steve looked a little dumbfounded, “What?” 

“Fight to see under my skirt?” Tony twirled around just out of reach, skirt flaring out showing a little more flesh.

“Oh, doll, as much as I'd like too, this guy would have me over his knee.”

Steve snorted in reaction to Bucky’s statement, he would.

Tony smirked, “Afraid of a little competition, big man?” 

“Oh no, just someone’s been putting a little something extra in his milk in the morning…” Steve gave him a look at that.

Tony regarded Steve, eyes critical, “Oah, we a strong man, are we?”

Face as red as could be under Tony’s scrutiny, Steve couldn’t help but stutter, “No-no, just.”

“Oh, all these muscles just for show then?” Tony’s  _ disappointed  _ tone seemed to work as Steve growled, grabbing Tony and picking him up and pulling him close until their hips where flush, “Oh well-”

Tony was cut off from any sassy comeback as warm lips squished into his, making him groan as a tongue came searching.

“And just like that, I don’t exist anymore,” Bucky huffed to the side of them, Tony smiled and pulled back from his very nice make out with the very strong blond.

“No sitting down on the job, soldier,” Tony could barely reach to grab at Bucky but he managed to snag his collar and pulled the brunet close, kissing him with slow languid heat, rutting his hips against the hard stomach in front of him earned him a shiver of pleasure down his spine and a wet tongue on his neck. 

Breathing laboured as he separated himself from Bucky as Steve started to suck a mark into his neck, he attempted to speak, “Ah-you,” Tony closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the moment as the warmth of the other man's torso came up behind him.

Tony made a split second decision, he would never see these men again right? He could take them somewhere a little more private to have fun, just this once.

\---

“Tony are we supposed to be back here?” Steve sounded worried as he followed the small man through the cramped space backstage having to weave through rails and not trip on shoes and props

“Me, yes, this is my place of work.”

Bucky this time, “Not us?”

“Well, it is unusual, but not unheard of for the performers to bring back their fancies,” Tony shot a deadly glare at a fellow performer who was looking down his nose at the brunet, “Now, chop chop!”

Tony chased them out the back of the building, “Come, come!” He had somehow gotten a trench coat that was way to big for him and appeared further down the cobblestone street, as Steve got closer he could see the make-up had been smeared hasilty from his face and he pulled out a cigarette, lighting up quickly with deft hands and a peculiar looking lighter. Tony walked with a slight sway and Steve was so transfixed by it he hadn’t realized Tony had started talking to Bucky.

“-I have a weak heart and, well, they found me more valuable here then they did on the front lines; I have a particular set of skills.”

“Oh, what are those? Other than shaking your ass, hot stuff?”

Tony tutted shaking his head, his curls unruly and bobbing about as he walked, “Hold your tongue, soldier, lest we be heard.”

They were making their way through the small town; the few people still about nodding a wave a shout of “ Bonsoir!”

“Sa Va!” Tony lazily waved back, still smoking, it smelled nice, rich. A few of the guys at the camp smoked but it was cheap and nasty. Tony must have much better tobacco. 

Eventually, a little way down a dirt lane which seemed devoid of other houses, they stopped in front of … a blacksmiths? 

“Huh, I guess you are useful, then,” Bucky smiled hands in his pockets, well wasn’t this little man full of surprises.

“I know you do not mean to offend but surely you hear yourself?”

“Oh SH-” Bucky’s wide eyed realisation of what had just come out of his mouth was cut off by Tony.

“I’ll have you know I’m not just a pretty face,” Tony paused opening the door of a ring full of keys, last of his cigarette hanging in his mouth, “Sergeant,” and with that he flicked the end away and slipped into his home. 

Bucky scrambled to follow, Steve smiled smugly; he had stuttered and blushed but he hadn’t offended the man!

When they walked into his rooms it was a mess, filled with dismantled guns and cannons and something that looked like a submarine mine. “Tony?” Steve asked worriedly as he eyed the mine.

“Don’t worry, it’s disarmed,” Tony had disappeared amongst a mess of different caliber rounds. 

“This is impressive,” Bucky looked around a little in awe the large open space being held up by strong timber frame.

“I know,” he was rustling about behind the pile, something tinged to the floor and a hidden door creaked.

“Come on, I guess you have to be back soon?” Following orders, they weaved their way through the mess, not being as small as the dancer they knocked a few things over in their attempt to get to the door first.

There was a set of suspicious looking stairs and they were shouted at again, “SHOES! And if you know what’s good for you any clothing you can afford…” Bucky quickly shuffled off his boots and hung his coat up next to Tony’s and whimpered slightly when he saw the USO uniform hanging on a hook too, the man would be naked...

Steve hurriedly did the same thing and started to practically push Bucky as the stairs creaked under their weight.

“Only your coats? I thought I made it very clear; time is of the essence, take off your clothes.” Tony lay languidly on the bed, perfectly plump posterior facing them on the spacious bed, silks thrown over it in a skew of colour. 

Both of their belts fell to the ground all to quickly, shirts disappearing over their heads as they clambered to touch the tanned flesh on offer.

Tony felt large hands run up his legs and he smiled,  _ oh, he was going to be spoiled tonight… _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo for Tony's final outfit NSFW; https://www.instagram.com/p/BUo-r-egpE3/  
> ~  
> Thank you to QueenMaeve for putting up with my questioning on the Beta reading.  
> ~  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
